mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Spartacus
Spartacus 1960, directed by Stanley Kubrick (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: The slave Spartacus leads a violent revolt against the decadent Roman Republic. *Kirk Douglas - Spartacus *Laurence Olivier - Crassus *Jean Simmons - Varinia *Charles Laughton - Gracchus *Peter Ustinov - Batiatus *John Gavin - Julius Caesar *Nina Foch - Helena Glabrus *John Ireland - Crixus *Herbert Lom - Tigranes Levantus *John Dall - Marcus Publius Glabrus *Charles McGraw - Marcellus *Joanna Barnes - Claudia Marius *Harold J. Stone - David *Woody Strode - Draba *Peter Brocco - Ramon *Paul Lambert - Gannicus *Robert J. Wilke - Guard Captain *Nick Dennis - Dionysius (as Nicholas Dennis) *John Hoyt - Caius *Frederick Worlock - Laelius (as Frederic Worlock) *Tony Curtis - Antoninus *Philip Altman - Slave (uncredited) *David Armstrong - Small Role (uncredited) *John Barton - Slave (uncredited) *Arthur Batanides - Legionnaire (uncredited) *Paul Baxley - Gladiator (uncredited) *John Benson - Guard (uncredited) *Shari Lee Bernath - Little Girl (uncredited) *Norman Bishop - Pirate (uncredited) *Bill Blackburn - Prisoner (uncredited) *David Bond - Slave (uncredited) *Buff Brady - Soldier (uncredited) *Don Bramblett - Gladiator (uncredited) *Brad Brown - Soldier (uncredited) *Courtney Brown - Pirate (uncredited) *Jerry Brown - Soldier (uncredited) *Rudy Bukich - Gladiator (uncredited) *Bob Burns - Pirate (uncredited) *Paul E. Burns - Fimbria (uncredited) *Polly Burson - Slave (uncredited) *Wayne Burson - Guard (uncredited) *Joe Canutt - Soldier (uncredited) *Tap Canutt - Soldier (uncredited) *Al Carmichael - Gladiator (uncredited) *Bill Catching - Soldier (uncredited) *Chuck Courtney - Soldier (uncredited) *Dick Crockett - Guard (uncredited) *Hume Cronyn - Gladiator (uncredited) *John Daheim - Capua Guard (uncredited) *Carol Daniels - Slave Girl (uncredited) *Tony Dante - Roman Solider / Christian Solider (uncredited) *Doris Darling - Slave (uncredited) *Ted de Corsia - Legionnaire (uncredited) *Terence de Marney - Majordomo (uncredited) *Frank Donahue - Gladiator (uncredited) *Mary Donovan - Slave (uncredited) *Craig Duncan - Petitioner (uncredited) *Johnny Duncan - Beheaded Man (uncredited) *Louie Elias - Gladiator (uncredited) *Maurice Elias - Gladiator (uncredited) *Roy Engel - Roman Businessman (uncredited) *Richard Farnsworth - Salt Mine Slave / Gladiator / Slave General (uncredited) *Logan Field - Centurion (uncredited) *Lila Finn - Slave (uncredited) *Duke Fishman - Roman Senator (uncredited) *Charlotte Fletcher - Mother with Child (uncredited) *Paul Frees - Caius (voice) (uncredited) *Robert Fuller - Extra (uncredited) *Rudy Germane - Soldier (uncredited) *Jeanne Gerson - Woman Selling Chestnuts (uncredited) *Seamon Glass - Pirate (uncredited) *Joe Gold - Soldier (uncredited) *Harold Goodwin - Slave (uncredited) *Sol Gorss - Slave Leader (uncredited) *Marv Goux - Trainer (uncredited) *James Griffith - Otho (uncredited) *Jack Grinnage - Petitioner (uncredited) *Donna Hall - Slave (uncredited) *Don Happy - Slave (uncredited) *Edith Happy - Slave (uncredited) *Betty Harford - Slave (uncredited) *Brad Harris - Gladiator / Soldier (uncredited) *Harry Harvey Jr. - Slave (uncredited) *Joe Haworth - Marius (uncredited) *Chuck Hayward - Soldier (uncredited) *Vinton Hayworth - Metallius (uncredited) *Wayne Heffley - Slave Guard (uncredited) *Lars Hensen - Slave (uncredited) *Manuel Herreros - Soldier (uncredited) *Bob Herron - Small Role (uncredited) *Hallene Hill - Beggar Woman (uncredited) *Charles Horvath - Slave Leader (uncredited) *Shep Houghton - Slave (uncredited) *Basil Howes - Orderly (uncredited) *Bob Hoy - Soldier (uncredited) *Loren Janes - Salt Mine Slave / Gladiator / Slave General (uncredited) *Jil Jarmyn - Julia (uncredited) *Anthony Jochim - Petitioner (uncredited) *Duke Johnson - Juggler (uncredited) *Harry C. Johnson - Juggler (uncredited) *Paul Keast - Roman Businessman (uncredited) *Valley Keene - Soldier (uncredited) *Pete Kellett - Slave (uncredited) *Kenner G. Kemp - Roman Senator (uncredited) *Hubie Kerns - Gladiator (uncredited) *Aron Kincaid - Crassus' Standard-Bearer (uncredited) *Desmond Koch - Soldier (uncredited) *Irvin 'Zabo' Koszewski - Soldier (uncredited) *Paul Kruger - Roman Senator (uncredited) *Stubby Kruger - Pirate (uncredited) *Carey Loftin - Guard (uncredited) *Dayton Lummis - Symmachus (uncredited) *Cliff Lyons - Soldier (uncredited) *Otto Malde - Roman General (uncredited) *Michael Masters - Small Role (uncredited) *Joan McKellen - Slave (uncredited) *Gordon Mitchell - Gladiator (uncredited) *Bob Morgan - Galeno (uncredited) *Boyd 'Red' Morgan - Bit Part (uncredited) *Rod Normond - Guard (uncredited) *Tracy Olsen - Girl (uncredited) *Robert Osborne - Guard (uncredited) *Dayton Osmond - Boy Chicken Seller (uncredited) *Eddie Parker - Slave (uncredited) *Josephine Parra - Slave Girl (uncredited) *Harvey Parry - Guard (uncredited) *Regis Parton - Gladiator (uncredited) *Victor Paul - Gladiator (uncredited) *Leonard Penn - Garrison Officer (uncredited) *Gil Perkins - Slave Leader (uncredited) *Jack Perkins - Gladiator (uncredited) *Vic Perrin - Narrator (voice) (uncredited) *Larry Perron - Guard (uncredited) *Robert Perry - Slave (uncredited) *Preston Peterson - Pirate (uncredited) *Lorrie Pettit - Slave (uncredited) *Eugene Poole - Pirate (uncredited) *Bill Raisch - Soldier Whose Arm is Hacked Off (uncredited) *Chuck Roberson - Slave (uncredited) *George Robotham - Pirate (uncredited) *Ronnie Rondell Jr. - Guard (uncredited) *Wally Rose - Gladiator (uncredited) *Frosty Royce - Slave (uncredited) *Evelyn Rudie - Little Girl in Slave Camp (uncredited) *Autumn Russell - Slave Girl (uncredited) *Russell Saunders - Soldier (uncredited) *Aaron Saxon - Gladiator (uncredited) *Charles Schaeffer - Soldier (uncredited) *Jim Sears - Gladiator (uncredited) *Scott Seaton - Roman Senator (uncredited) *Bill Shannon - Soldier (uncredited) *Alex Sharp - Gladiator (uncredited) *Tom Steele - Gladiator (uncredited) *John Stephenson - Centurion (uncredited) *Robert Stevenson - Legionnaire (uncredited) *Kay Stewart - Slave Girl (uncredited) *Jerry Summers - Gladiator (uncredited) *Ken Terrell - Bit Part (uncredited) *Glen Thompson - Gladiator (uncredited) *Larry Thor - Staff Officer (uncredited) *Helen Thurston - Slave (uncredited) *John Traux - Prisoner (uncredited) *Don Turner - Guard (uncredited) *Lili Valenty - Old Crone (uncredited) *Buddy Van Horn - Soldier (uncredited) *Dale Van Sickel - Trainer (uncredited) *Louise Vincent - Slave at Gracchus' Home (uncredited) *Peter Virgo - Guard (uncredited) *Will J. White - Guard (uncredited) *Judy Whitney - Child (uncredited) *Charles Wilcox - Gladiator (uncredited) *Billy Williams - Gladiator (uncredited) *Jack Williams - Soldier (uncredited) *Lynda Lee Williams - Slave Girl (uncredited) *Carleton Young - Herald (uncredited) *Fred Zendar - Guard (uncredited) Category:Ancient Rome Category:Rome Category:Roman Empire Category:Slavery Category:Iconic Scene Category:Gladiators Category:Crucifixion Category:1960 Category:Classical Epic Category:Revenge